Defining Affections
by The Mocking J
Summary: While aboard the airship Bostonius, the Azran emissary Aurora discovers how humans display affections for one another.


**[[**_**Guess who finally got Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy :D This idea popped into my head while I was playing. I kind of promised someone a Luke/Aurora fic... But this can be viewed as platonic if you take Aurora's situation into account. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I only own a copy of PL6. *Whoop!* **_

**Set: **_**During AL, when the group sets out on the Bostonius airship to find the 'Azran eggs' across the globe. **_

**Spoilers: **_**None. Honestly. I didn't even reveal the identity of the museum thief.**_**]]**

* * *

**Defining Affections**

"Now, if you would all be seated we will be taking off shortly," Raymond announced from the helm. The propellers whirred to life and with a proud hiss the Bostonius claimed the skies once more.

Luke could hardly contain his excitement as he hopped on the regal purple settee. The wintery town of Froenborg had only been the beginning— now their true adventure awaited! They would travel all over the world to locate these enigmatic 'Azran eggs', divulging the deepest secrets of the lost civilisation. And hopefully this would allow Aurora to recover her missing memories...

Luke cast a glance at the Azran emissary. Those green shorts and the orange top Emmy had helped her choose in Kensington really did suit Aurora. She looked like a schoolgirl a few years older than Luke; Targent would hardly recognise her now. (It would be terrible if that evil agency took her again.)

Aurora was currently gazing out the window at the front of the airship, amazed by the view. Luke got up to see what had captured her attention. From the London Aerodrome platform below, Lucille and Roland Layton stood waving up at them. Professor Layton's parents had come to see him off and wish him a safe journey. (Lucille had even baked a cherry fruit cake, which Luke had begged the professor to share later on.) Roland's arm was comfortingly draped across his wife's shoulder and Lucille leant into his embrace. Transfixed, Aurora observed the couple with wide curious blue eyes.

"That's Professor Layton's mother and father," Luke informed her, always willing to offer advice.

"They appear... very content together," Aurora noted in a fascinated voice. "Are they... mated?"

"Wh...what?" Luke had to stifle a chuckle— he didn't want to offend Aurora. After being frozen for possibly millions of years, it was no wonder she was unaware of human activity. "Well, er, yes. You could say that. I think they're _married_. That's usually when two people who love each other make a promise to stay together forever."

"I see... Your people form very strong connections... That's why he holds her so closely, correct?"

Luke nodded as Lucille and Roland shrank to indistinguishable dots on the ground. "Yes, he's giving her a hug. She's sad to see Professor Layton leave, so he's probably trying to cheer her up."

"How kind of him," Aurora murmured. "So that is how you display affection... by giving a _hug_." Suddenly, she turned away from Luke and the window to approach Emmy, who was double checking their supplies for the journey.

Luke and Emmy released a simultaneous _"Huh?" _when Aurora wrapped her arms around Emmy from behind. She seemed to have caught the woman in a rather stiff embrace.

"Once again, thank you very much for your assistance in procuring my new attire, Emmy," Aurora said gratefully into Emmy's back. "I give you a hug to show my affections and appreciation."

Smiling, Emmy patted Aurora's shoulder. "You're welcome. Don't mention it!"

Luke grinned. "Aw, that was your first hug, Aurora." The boy opened his arms hopefully, but Aurora was already moving on to a surprised Professor Layton.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those Targent ruffians and deducing the one who stole the Azran artefacts from the museum, Professor Layton. Please accept this hug as a sign of my gratitude."

"It's no problem, Aurora," Layton replied. "Thank _you_ for accompanying us on this trip."

Next, Aurora went to hug Professor Sycamore (he allowed her gesture with some embarrassment), Raymond and even _Keats_ the puzzle keeping cat, who had just joined them. Luke watched, slightly saddened. Didn't Aurora deem _him_ worthy of having a hug as well?

Emmy noticed Luke was pouting and took pity on him. Smirking, she whispered something in Aurora's ear. Intrigued, Aurora returned to Luke's side. She began, "I was going to give you a hug also, Luke..." (Luke perked up, opening his arms wider.) "...For being my wise escort and friend. But Emmy said I should give you this instead." Aurora slowly bent to press her lips to the boy's brow. Luke nearly fell over, blushing uncontrollably.

Aurora was startled by his reaction. She looked at Emmy in confusion. "Is this not a common custom among friends?"

Humans were a peculiar race.


End file.
